


I Know You Are but What am I?

by MarvelMakesMeFeelThings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes, Roommates, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMakesMeFeelThings/pseuds/MarvelMakesMeFeelThings
Summary: Light teasing and various states of undress lead to naughty thoughts and some kissing. Who cares if it leads to more? Right? Steve thinks so!After Steve gives the worst set up for a terrible pick up line, Bucky takes charge and it leads to some sexy times.





	I Know You Are but What am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Wanted to get this out for Merry Stevemas (AKA the day that Cap was born)!  
> Yes I know it's porn with out plot... I'm trying to explore my writing capabilities, and this was a stretch of my abilities, and I can say that I'm happy with it!  
> It was based of the Tumblr Dialogue Prompt:
> 
> Person A: Asshole  
> Person B: I know you are but what am I?  
> Person A: Gorgeous!
> 
> Honestly I probably wouldn't have been able to make it through this without my lovely Avaaricious!!!! She helped motivate me to actually write!!!  
> Happy 4th of July to Steve and all the 'Muricans...  
> Enjoy the show!

Sitting on the living room couch, I couldn’t help but look over at my roommate Bucky. He’s completely enraptured in a documentary about wolves, sitting there with a spoon raised part way to his mouth but he’s too distracted to finish the motion.

I find myself watching him. We’ve been roommates for about three years, but have been best friends for much longer. He’s helped me through so much stuff, mainly my perpetual illnesses and the death of my mother. When I realized I had feelings for Bucky, just before we moved in together, I felt kind of stupid. I’d been feeling the way I did for much longer.

To this day I still haven’t said anything to anyone about it. Bucky is the only one I would trust with something like this, and I can’t help but feel like it would be a bad idea to ever bring it up.

I mean he’d probably be really nice about it, for a straight guy, but that doesn’t mean things won’t become awkward and stilted between us. I came out to him a long time ago, and he never made a big deal about it, but it can be different when those feelings are directed at you.

My eyes never leave Bucky as he finally manages to finish taking a bite. I know I need to stop staring at his lips, the ones that I’ve spent countless hours fantasizing about. My gaze leaves his lips, only to move lower onto the rest of his body.

In nothing but his boxers, the man beside me can be described as nothing less than a god. His torso is nothing but pure muscle with a light dusting of hair over well-defined pecs and a treasure trail leading up to washboard abs. His biceps are beautifully large with a red star tattooed on his left arm. I trail my eyes down and purposefully avoid staring at his mouth-watering bulge. I just keep my eyes traveling down his thighs that look like they could kill a man, or keep one trapped against him in some very sexy poses.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice breaks me out of my reverie. “You’re looking at me funny. And your eyes are glossed over.”

I snap my eyes back to his face, while my own turns an embarrassingly dark shade of red. He put his spoon back in the bowl and turned his entire body towards me. His right leg is now crossed in front of him on the couch, making his bulge seem that much bigger.

He coughs waiting for an answer.

“Why don’t you ever wear clothes in the house?” I ask, trying to avoid the question.

I mean I’m not that much better, I’m sitting here in my boxers and a t-shirt. So what if that t-shirt is Bucky’s and like 3 sizes too big on me. It’s comfortable, and goes down to my thighs. At least my attire is almost decent. Almost…

“Why would I try to hide this work of art?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. No need to dignify that with a comment – even if he completely has a point.

“Not all of us can be scrawny, sickly, twigs like you,” he says with a wink.

“I’ll have you know I’ve put on 5 pounds this past week,” I say, glaring at him.

He reaches over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“So the new medications have been working?” Bucky asks, concern tinting his voice.

“Yes, maybe now I’ll grow up big and fat like you one day,” I say with a shit eating grin.

“FAT? You dare call me fat?” his tone is nothing but threatening. “Lies!”

“We both know my mother taught me never to lie,” I say, sticking my tongue out at him for good measure.

“If I’m so fat, maybe if I sit on you, it’ll stop you from spreading such blasphemies!”

“You wouldn’t!”

The look he gives me says he would. I try to get up from the couch but the hand that’s been on my shoulder holds me in place. He gets up on his knees and shuffles over the couch to me.

“I would!”

And he does. But he doesn’t sit on me with his back facing me. No. Worse. He straddles me. His thighs are on each side of me with his ass only putting a small amount of pressure on my thighs. He knows better than to actually sit on me. He might not be fat, but muscle weights a lot more than fat, and he’s all muscle. He would probably break me if he actually sat on me. Those thoughts are distracting enough to help me ignore the fact that his front is pressed up against my stomach. If I concentrate, I can feel everything about him.

“Am I fat?” he asks above me.

“Anymore and you’d be Jabba the Hutt!”

“Asshole,” he says, looking completely affronted.

“I know you are but what am I?” I singsong back at him.

He looks me directly in the eyes and takes a moment before answering.

“Gorgeous.”

I blush, while my eyes look down, trying to avoid eye contact with the towering Adonis straddling me.

I feel his hand grab my chin, gently forcing me to look back at him. His face is a lot closer to mine than it was a moment ago. His blue eyes find mine and I get lost in the intensity of the look he’s giving me.

“It’s true,” he says.

I blink up at him, not comprehending how this beautiful man could want me. He wasn’t wrong when he said I was skinny and sickly.

I don’t get to dwell on my insecurities before his lips descend on mine. They are warm and soft, just like the hands currently on each side of my face. My hands move up to touch any part of him. I’m just happy they were smart enough to go straight for his pecs, something I have been dreaming about getting to touch for a long time.

I feel his tongue lick at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let out a whimper, giving him access, while taking advantage and getting my own taste. He’s always been the more dominant one, and I was being more than accommodating. I let him take control, letting the sensations of his lips, finally on mine, wash over me. His hands slide down to slip under my shirt. Wait. His shirt.

He breaks the kiss and I can’t help to gasp in disappointment. His lips move towards my neck peppering kisses along my jaw.

“God, do you know what you have been doing to me, sitting there blushing in nothing but your boxers and my shirt?”

He says it so breathlessly, right into my ear. Any blood I had in my face for blushing rushed down into my more southern part.

“Only as much as watching you sit there in nothing but your boxers, everything about you on display,” I respond, happy my voice doesn’t break.

He groans and nips at my neck, before sucking a bruise there, claiming me. He rolls his hips, and I feel his heat through his underwear press into mine. We both let out a groan.

“Wait… Wait…” I move away from his sinful mouth.

He freezes right away. He looks at me with concern in his eyes.

“What?” He moves to get off of me. “Am I hurting you?”

I wrap my hand around his bicep, holding him in place. He shifts back on to me, his arms moving back up to rub my shoulders.

“No it’s just, I didn’t know you were gay?”

He chuckles and gives me a quick kiss.

“I’m not, not exactly, I just don’t hold much of a preference for either sex. I guess you could call me Steve-sexual.”

“You didn’t just say that.”

I don’t know whether to laugh or cringe.

“I did,” he says, bending closer to bite at my lip. “All I mean is that I think you are one of the best looking people I ever did see, doll.”

I’m in heaven at those words, but I’m still nervous about this whole situation. Bucky has never been one to settle down.

I never go out with him, but he’s almost always going out at night. I’m no idiot; I know what he’s out doing. I’ve always just been happy he’s never brought them here. I’ll have to ask him if there’s more to it than just one night stands. Maybe what’s happening right now explains something about all his nights out.

That thought doesn’t help the voice in my head whispering: _with all those nights out, why not add the name Steve Rogers to the list._

I look down and whisper “I don’t want to be another notch on your bedpost…”

“You could never be! Steve I’ve had feelings for you for a while, I’ve just been nervous about ruining our friendship. Or even worse, have you not return my feelings.”

I cringe. How this beautiful, handsome, caring man could think that I wouldn’t feel the same way? I’ve never been the most subtle about my sexuality, and when it comes to Bucky, there’s no way to not have feelings for him.

I reach up and pull his head forward.  I kiss him long and slow, putting all my feelings for him in that kiss.

“I’ve felt this way for you for a long time now,” I say between softer kisses. “I think I really figured it out when you saved me in that alleyway after my mom died. I probably felt it even before that though.”

He pulls away and I look up at him.

“Steve! It’s been 3 years since that, how could you not say anything?” His eyebrows shoot up, his look completely disbelieving.

“What about you?” I avoid his question for the moment. “When did you start to fall for me, Mr. it’s been 3 years?”

He blushes. Running a hand down his face he replies, “The night you got into a fight with that blond girl’s boyfriend after she called me a man-whore.”

“That was only a week later than me!” I shake my head at him as he laughs.

“That still doesn’t answer why you never told me?”

“Along the same lines as why you didn’t, with a little bit of thinking you were completely straight mixed in.”

He presses his length into mine, eliciting a moan from me.

“I think it’s safe to say I’m not straight,” he says with a breathless laugh.

“I mean, I’m not either,” I say looking at my own member trying to break through my underwear. “So thanks for helping me make sure.”

“Is that all I am to you Rogers? An experiment?” he asks with no real venom in his voice.

“Yes!” I laugh at his affronted look

“Asshole!”

“I know you are but what am I?”

“Breathtaking!” He says as he stands up, scooping me up in his arms.

I blush not only at the compliment, but at the fact that he is currently carrying me off to his bedroom.

 

 

He lays me down on the bed. I start to feel the nerves over what’s about to happen. I guess my feelings are reflected on my face as the look of lust on Bucky’s face turns to one of concern.

“We don’t have to do this now; we can take this slow, babe.”

The fact that he says that steels my resolve. He really cares about me, and that’s enough for me to know that I’m ready for this. For him.

“One: if we go any slower I may just explode.” I say pulling him closer. “Two: I’ve dreamt of this for 3 years. So far it’s been even better than my dreams and I have to see if the rest lives up to expectations.”

“Expectations, huh? Tell me what comes next.”

He grins lazily down at me.

“Well, you would remove my clothes.”

He reaches down and lifts the shirt over my head. He glances at me, and the look in his eyes is ravenous.

“Next,” he whispers down at me.

“You kiss me, leaving me breathless, before kissing down to…” I trail off, feeling embarrassed about talking to Bucky about my fantasies.

“Kissing down to…?”

I groan and shake my head. Bucky gives me a look before saying,

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, so far this is tame for what I had imagined for us.”

“Tame?” I’m hesitant to ask.

He leans down and whispers in my ear talking about spanking me, tying me up, me being on top (and not just riding him).

I squeak and bury my head in his shoulder, but not before he feels my dick jump at the thought of everything he previously mentioned. He laughs and says,

“I won’t do any of what you said unless you finish what you were saying. Kissing down to…?”

I groan and press my dick into his. He lets a moan and looks me in the eyes.

“You kiss me, leaving me breathless, before kissing down to my cock. Then you tease me, kissing it lightly, and then you take it into your mouth.”

As I say that, he bites his bottom lip. His lips are sinfully red and my eyes close as he runs his hands down my chest. He captures my mouth in a bruising kiss. There’s no semblance of a fight for dominance, I’m completely ready to let him have his way with me. I reach up and pull my nails down the muscles in his back.

“That’s gonna leave a mark,” Bucky whispers between kisses.

“Good, cause your mine,” I respond.

“Fuck!”

His mouth is on mine again, tongue tasting everything he can. I can’t keep up with him. He releases my mouth and I can’t help but whine at not having his lips on mine. The whine gets caught in my throat as his mouth moves to my neck, licking and biting his way lower.

“God, Bucky!”

My eyes look down to meet his just as he bites on some skin by my belly button. His hands, which were holding on to my hips, reach to the band of my underwear. His eyes never leave mine as he slips my boxers down, releasing my cock. The sound of it slapping against my stomach is tantalising, as I know what comes next.

“How is it, that someone so small, can be packing something so big?” he asks up at me.

I blush, but before I can respond he takes me into his wonderfully big hand. He looks down and I can feel his breath on my penis. He kisses the tip of it, and my eyes close in anticipation. He starts to lick at it, moving from the tip to the base. I gasp when he takes one of my balls into his mouth. His one hand is holding my hips in place as they have been trying to get more friction in his hand.

I don’t feel anything so I look down. He’s holding me in one hand with his lips just inches away from my tip. His other hand is now drawing circles with the tip of his fingers on my hip. His eyes meet mine.

“So what’s next,” he says, the breath of each word ghosting over my swollen member.

“If you don’t know what comes next, I think we’ll have a prob–”

My words are cut off with a gasp as Bucky takes me into his mouth. The warmth that’s enveloping my cock is sinful. My hands move to grab at dark hair. He laughs around my dick, the vibrations causing my pleasure to heighten. He wastes no time in swallowing me down, my tip hitting the back of his throat before he’s moving back to swirl his tongue around my head. He removes me from his mouth before whispering,

“Open your eyes.”

I do and the sight before me is beautiful. Bucky’s bruised lips are wet and his eyes are dark from his arousal.

“Keep them open.”

I nod and get to see the most wonderful thing. He takes a breath. Bucky keeps his eyes on me as he takes my dick into his mouth, I feel my head hit the back of his throat but he doesn’t stop there. Seconds pass and I am looking at the man of my dreams with his lips around the base of my cock and his nose in my pubes. He keeps our eye contact for a few seconds before closing his eyes and humming around me.

“Bucky! Oh God.”

Part of me is scared that the neighbours will hear. The other part of me hopes they do, because everyone deserves to know what a god he is with that mouth.

He resumes swallowing me down while his one hand is jerking off the part of my dick he can’t get in without deep throating me. My hands tighten in his hair.

“Bucky, I’m coming!”

My body shudders as he keeps up his pace. The pressure in my groin releases as I feel the hot spurts exit my cock. I feel Bucky swallowing me down. He makes sure I’m clean before coming back up to lay next to me.

I turn over and kiss him. I feel him smile into the kiss as my hands start to feel his muscular chest. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of the feeling of my hands on his skin. The strength that just seems to seep from him is godly. I let my hands roam his body before letting them pause, lightly touching his straining cock through his boxers.

“Stevie,” he gasps.

His reaction ignites something in me. Something with a lot more confidence than I normally have. I’ll probably think back to this and die of mortification, but my inhibitions must have gone away with my clothes.

“Bucky, want me to tell you what’s gonna happen next?” I say squeezing him harder.

“Yes! God yes!”

I lean up so I’m speaking directly into his ear.

“First, you’re gonna kiss me before getting the lube and a condom.”

I give a little love bite to his neck. The sounds Bucky is making are heavenly. Part of me should be awed that I can pull this kind of reaction from my man. My own dick is already hard once again just from listening to him.

“Then, you’ll get your fingers nice and wet so that you can put them in me.”

His hips press up, trying to get friction from my hand and the fabric. I let him get a little pressure, before pulling my hand away. He whines.

“Hmm, then you’ll feel my tightness stretching out around you fingers.”

“Steve, please,” his voice is darkened with lust.

“You like that Bucky,” I ask and he nods excitedly at me. He brings his lips to mine to steal a kiss. His lips barely touch mine, before I pull away.

“Don’t think you should be interrupting me, there’s still more.”

He growls at me. I look at him before swinging my hips over his. Just because I’m the smaller one doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy being in control. I push my cock against his, both of us moaning from the contact.

“Next,” I continue while grinding slowly against him. “You’ll get me nice and stretched.”

I lean down to kiss along his sharp jawline with the barest hints of stubble. I kiss right by his ear before whispering.

“Then you’ll fuck me. So hard I’ll forget my own name, the only thing I’ll be able to say is…”

I straighten back up and grind harder against his groin while I moan his name loudly.

“Fuck, Steve!”

His hands are pulling me back down and his mouth crashes to mine. His legs wrap around me before rolling us over so he can be on top.

“Do you – have – any – idea –what – you – are – doing – to – me,” he says between kisses.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’ll lead to you doing things to me…”

He pulls back, giving me an incredulous look. His lips turned up before outright laughing.

“You’re such a little shit,” he huffs.

I grind my hips up to remind him what was really important. His eyes close lazily, and then he looks at me through hooded eyes.

“You wouldn’t want it any other way,” I say with a smile. “Now seriously, grab the lube.”

“Someone is getting impatient,” he says leaning down and kissing me. “Now flip onto your stomach.”

I do so throwing a “yes, sir,” over my shoulder.

There’s a smack to my ass that makes me jump, but makes me moan from grinding my hips into the mattress and the sting on my skin. I hear some rummaging in a drawer. It’s a few seconds later that I feel Bucky step back up behind me and some things dropping onto the bed.

His hands start massaging my ass and the top of thighs, when I hear him say,

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

I nod, enjoying the feeling of his hands on me.

“Steve, baby, I need an answer.”

“Yes, Bucky, please, I need you.”

He groans and I hear the cap of the lube being opened. It felt like minutes, but only seconds later, I feel his finger rubbing circles around my hole.

“You were so demanding, but now you’re begging? Which is it baby? Do you want it or need it?”

“Need –”

The rest of my reply is cut off by a moan as he presses his finger in. The stretch is the loveliest of burns, because I know that this is my Bucky. He takes the smallest of moments to let me adjust, waiting to feel me relax. I start to rock back and forth to encourage him for more.

“So tight, aren’t you? You ready for more?”

I somehow let out a “yes” between my moans. He keeps sliding in and out of me. I feel his finger curling while he pulls out of me. On one of the strokes I feel the pressure against something inside me and it’s like there’s an explosion. I cry out and feel him slip a second finger in.

He starts to speed up his ministrations. He keeps stretching me with his two fingers, hitting my prostate with them every other stroke. I have no control over the noises that are escaping me, the word “more” just repeating in my head over and over again.

“You want more, eh, baby? Want me to stretch you out real good Steve?”

I groan, thinking that maybe I wasn’t just saying it in my head.

“Please Buck, I want you in me. I want to feel the heat of you stretching me. Want to have a hard time sitting down.”

I gasp as a third finger presses inside my slick entrance.

“Fuck, Steve. I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week. You’ll feel me for days after this.”

I whine out at the thought. The feelings of his fingers inside of me are igniting a flame inside of me. Every other stroke he hits that bundle of nerves and it makes me that much more excited that it’ll be his dick inside of me soon.

He presses his fingers inside of me a couple more times. I whine as I feel him pull them completely out.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fill you back up soon.”

The crinkling of the condom wrapped barely registers in my mind. I’m more concentrated on the empty feeling in my ass, the heat of the room, and my neglected cock under me.

One of his fingers slips back inside me, as I feel him press kisses up my spine. Once he finds that spot inside me, he presses against it in time with his kisses. The sounds that leave me can barely be considered human, as I just need more. He’s kissing my neck, and I can feel his breath ghosting my ear when he asks,

“Wanna stay like this or do you wanna be on your back?”

“On my back, want to see your face, Buck, please,” I gasp out.

All my fantasies would not prepare me for the sight I’m presented with when I flip over. Bucky is standing over me, one hand spreading lube on his condom covered cock, a light sheen of sweat over his abundant muscles, and his eyes hooded, looking at me like I’m the only thing that matters.

He shuffles himself so that he is pressed up against me, his cock lined up with my wet hole. Part of me is intimidated for this to happen, he’s clearly not disappointing in the size department, but I know he would never hurt me. I look into his eyes and his body freezes for a moment.

“You ready, Steve?” he asks.

“Yes, Bucky.”

I couldn’t control the moan that leaves me the moment he starts pressing in even if I wanted to. My hands rest on his sides, while his are on my hips. He takes his time, allowing me to get used to the stretch, because his dick is still bigger than his fingers. He rocks back and forth; pressing some of his length in, pulling a little out, then giving me more. It takes forever, but Bucky is gentle enough that the burn never gets painful, balancing between uncomfortable and enjoyable. The whole time he was working his length inside of me his lips never leave my skin, kissing around my neck and face.

The feeling that hits me once his entire penis is in me is earth shattering, because it finally hits me that this was happening. _Bucky was fucking me_. His penis was inside of me. The thought that crosses my mind was: _If you told me this would happen a day ago, I would have probably died laughing. Now I’m about to die of happiness._

A giggle manages to escape me. Bucky pulls away and gives me a befuddled look.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing, ‘m just happy.”

“Just a warning, but most guys don’t enjoy getting laughed at, while their dick is in you.”

My eyes widen, and I slap his shoulder saying,

“Jerk.”

He presses his hips harder into me, eliciting a moan from me.

“Punk,” he says, before his lips capture mine.

He starts pulling out, until just the head is in me, before snapping back. His lips on mine don’t contain the groan that works its way out of my throat. He keeps up the movement of his strokes, a slow pull before quickly pushing back in. Each stroke is punctuated by a slap of his balls against my ass. Every time he pushes into me he hits the spot that is rapidly becoming my new best friend. My eyes close letting me get lost in the feeling.

“God, you are so tight and warm,” he whispers to me, his lips brushing against mine. “It feels like paradise.”

“Bucky, please,” I beg, not completely sure what I was asking for.

“What, baby, what do you need.”

My eyes snap open and lock onto his.

“More,” I plead at him.

“I’ll give you everything,” he promises. Part of me registers that there might be more to the meaning of that, but my mind is in no place to analyse his words right now.

His body tenses, before his hips start rocking with a brutal pace. His hands grab my thighs in a bruising grip. The slapping of our skin together with the wet pounding of his dick in my hole is nothing short of obscene. My hand reaches for my rock solid dick, and starts pumping. The rhythm of my strokes matches his.

The noises that escape the both of us are animalistic, incoherent words, mingled with each other’s names. Hearing my name fall from his lips in such a broken manner pushes me ever closer to the edge. I feel the heat of my release coiling deep inside me. The stuttering of his movements clues me in that he’s probably close as well.

“Oh – God, Bucky, God – I’m about to cum, I’m so close, I’m –”

His lips cut off my incoherent warnings as his hand knocks mine away, taking over my movement.

“Ahhh,” I moan.

Something inside me snaps and my dick is painting our stomachs with my release. I feel him snap forwards one last time and I can tell he’s cumming as well.

“Fuck, Stevie, Fuck, baby.”

Our lips lock while we ride out our orgasms together. My ass clenches around his cock, and his hand slowly works me though the end of my orgasm. He stays there for a few moments, kissing me languidly. I can feel his heart beat against mine, both racing after that earth shattering event. Our chests are wet from the mixture of our sweat and my release. My eyes are closed, letting me revel in the moment of our post coital bliss

I let out an uncomfortable groan as he pulls out. I feel his arms wrap around me to maneuver me off the edge of the bed, so that I rest properly with my head on the pillows. I peak my eyes open to see him leaving the room.

“Wait, please stay,” I let out in my broken voice.

He turns to look at me with a huge smile.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back.”

“Mmm, ok, I trust you.”

The last thing I remember is Bucky’s smile getting even bigger.

 

I woke up a while later to find my head on a very firm and warm pillow. Feeling the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest beneath me, I couldn’t help but blush at the thought of what we had done. My asshole was still feeling the stretch from the activities earlier, but there was no other evidence on me. My heart clenched at how caring this wonderful man was.

I flinch as my bladder made its fullness known. Bucky was doing his best impression of an octopus around me, and I let out a huff at the thought of trying to extricate myself from him. I start trying to shimmy my way out of his arms.

He makes a noise and I feel his arms tighten around me. If I didn’t have pressing matters, I’d be more than happy to let myself be wrapped up in him. I’ve spent more than enough time dreaming of this, I think I deserve it.

He squeezes me for a moment before putting his nose to my hair and inhaling. I decided to poke him as I need to get to the bathroom like now.

“Stop that,” he says in a sleep rusted voice.

“You need to let me up before I start pissing on you!” I say as I push against him.

The bastard just laughs and pulls me even tighter against me.

“Kinky,” he whispers in my ear.

“Asshole!”

“I know you are b–”

I cut him off with a kiss. He relaxes into the kiss and I take this opportunity to reach up and pinch his nipple.

He lets out a not so manly squeak, and goes to grab my hand. I roll out from on top of him.

“Punk!” he exclaims.

I’m laughing as I run to the bathroom.

“Jerk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that!  
> Let me know what you all think, in the form of Kudos and Comment!!!  
> I live for Constructive Criticism and virtual Love!!!!!  
> Have a wonderful day you sexy Bastards!!!!


End file.
